maplestoryadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:MapleStory Adventures Wiki
Links Somebody unlock the Main Page page so links can be made. JKean 23:53, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I agree! The main page is too messy. No one can come to the new pages this way! MetalHarpey 21:29, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Who is the Admin anyways? Besides, we should have one of those standard wiki homepages like other wikis. The one with better layout and links. This should just be a guide. 5Celcious 00:03, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I found out that Dewder is the founder... Buuuut, as you can see at his contributions, he's last seen at June 19... Inactive much? Lets see what the wikia thinks about this MetalHarpey 10:53, September 18, 2011 (UTC) New Admin Hello y'all :D You might have noticed, but I've become an Admin of the wikia :D And my first good deed was... Unlock the main page!!! Plz gimme some time to figure out what else i need to do here lulz, cuz i have no idea. Anyways I'm happy we finally got an active admin now, even tho its me... LOL. MetalHarpey 20:40, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Format? So, what do you people think we should have as the main page? The current one, or one more like the standard wiki main pages? 5Celcious 03:26, September 25, 2011 (UTC) New Front Page Hey, 5Celcious, the new front page looks awesome. I have to say you did a good job making it look more professional and attractive. I have a few suggestions which you should always take my suggestions with a grain of salt because, after all, what do I know? :P Here's the suggestions in image form: http://i.imgur.com/jCRAQ.png Jmetivier 21:07, October 30, 2011 (UTC) : LOLyeah, the image i wanna replace with a slideshow, but i dont have good images to represent the site xD. I'm planning on asking the wiki what images we can use. Lots of wikis have a slideshow at the top, and it looks really nice. The MapleStory Adventures section is a section i think doesnt really need to be there. i put it cuz it was there before LOL, not sure where to put it >_>.... I'll rename the other headers :D. Btw, you should edit some of it, cuz what i did was just put the exsisting stuff in boxes. -- 5Celcious (Talk) 01:29, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Do you know if it's possible to add a "Wiki Activity" feed on the home page that just takes recent changes from the wiki activity page and puts the most recent (say 5) updates. I dunno if they have a template for this or something. Jmetivier 00:20, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I think they do, Ive seen it before. Ill put that in a side bar or something xD -- 5Celcious (Talk) 01:24, November 1, 2011 (UTC) New content Someone add this: Contest Theres an official MSA contest running RIGHT NOW. You have until November 23 to join in. More information here: MSA official contest blog post Wiki background I think this wiki needs a new background. MetalHarpey, are you still making one? For now, let's decide on a nice temporary background. It doesn't have to be orange and if you think this colour scheme is ugly (or needs improvement), reply to this :D.I can change the link colour, header colour, background colour (of content area), background image and button colour. Here are some links to help: Colrd.com and ColourLovers.com. They both have colour schemes and patterns we can use (I think they're licensed that way.... not sure). Try finding a pattern that looks nice :D -- 5Celcious (Talk) 01:18, December 6, 2011 (UTC) : Just adding my two cents. This orange one is too vibrant for the wiki, IMO. Then again, I'm used to it being all calm and white/blue. But I guess I could get used to it. All I have to suggest is to keep looking for different backgrounds. --Jmetivier 03:04, December 6, 2011 (UTC) : It was very bright, so i editied to be a little less intense :D. Tell me what you think about it now. Oh, and go look for some backgrounds as well :D -- 5Celcious (Talk) 03:41, December 6, 2011 (UTC) : MUCH better now XD I have no more complaints --Jmetivier 05:44, December 6, 2011 (UTC) MapleStory bonuses Has a page been made for the correlation between Adventures and the main game? They were supposedly doing some bonuses for connecting the two, but I haven't found anything new in my mailbox or inventories.~~enticement Yes, there was some sort of link between accounts. I remember getting about 250,000 experience on my Lv. 140 character once a day I would play MSA all day.Jmetivier 19:08, January 24, 2012 (UTC)